


Is there somewhere

by Phanalala



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, BAMF Dan, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Multi, Phil Lester - Freeform, Self-Harm, Smoking, Stars, Stoner Dan, Swearing, Triggers, philosophy and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanalala/pseuds/Phanalala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phil suddenly moves to a new town, he doesn't expect to enjoy it. He doesn't expect to have any lasting memories, or reasons to stay once he hits 18. Or to become what he is now, a cigarette smoking star gazer who just wants to feel alive. But most of all, he certainly doesn't expect Daniel Howell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Bonny, and this is my first ever phanfiction. I just want to apologize in advance for my writing quality, it might not be the best as I have never seriously written any form of literature in my life, but I will try my best to make it coherent.  
>   
> Please comment and shizzle, it would make my day!  
> Enjoy :)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil nor any other real life people that may appear in this story. Everything written is purely fictional.

Dear Diary,

Isn't the power of words so marvelous? From simply a few uttered noises you can cause so many effects. May that be negative or positive, it doesn’t matter. Depending on what words were used it causes varying strengths of impact. Words can save lives, but equally they can destroy them. Its because of this power they hold they become so dangerous.

“We’re moving.”

These were the words that echoed around my brain, threatening to destroy everything I had. It felt like my mother had just sentenced me to death, or at least was hell-bent on trying to ruin my life. The words were just as violent when I told my best friend Izzy, she shouted, I cried, she cried, then we hugged and made the expected reassurances that we would stay in touch. As if a few miles could dent the strong friendship we had formed over the past fourteen years. They echoed around my head as I packed my belongings, bouncing off the bare walls of my bedroom and reinforcing the fact that this was actually happening. My parents were forcing me to leave the town I had grown up in for seventeen years, my home. All because they wanted a change of scenery.

“Stop being so stroppy about it Philip, honestly. Me and your Father have lived here all our lives, and you all of yours. We want something new, we’re not getting any younger. I think it will do you good a bit of change. It's not like we’re moving across the world.” My mum would say after one of my many tantrums about the whole affair.

“We’re getting better paid jobs too Phil, the hospital at this place is practically begging for us to work there what with the lack of employees. How about we get you a present to make it up to you? A new one of those Apple laptop things that you’re so obsessed with?” My Dad asked one night after me sobbing that I didn’t want to leave. Guilt gifts, that's all they were. Though I was interested in a new MacBook if one was being promised.

I didn’t want to leave. Here was familiar. I had all my friends and family as well as all my school work. Catching up on my A-Levels would be hell. What if the new people at my school didn’t like me? What if the new house was damp and dreary? What if I never truly fit in? All of these What ifs swarmed around my brain, working me into a state of helplessness.

However, ironically, it was these very words of “We’re moving” that actually turned out to make my life so much better. The tiny dismal town, the equally dismal inhabitants all played a part in my happiness. But it was these words that led to one discovery, one exception to the dull new life I had been sentenced to. Him.

\----

 

We had been driving down the winding country roads for more hours than I care to think of now. As we drove deeper into the green countryside, I realised just how different this new place would be. Back in Manchester where everything was a maze of concrete and you were never more than a quick bus ride to the city centre where it was buzzing with life. Here though it seemed we would be a good hour away from any decent shopping centre, never mind a city. There was probably not even a regular bus, just one of those that come every hour like they do on a Sunday back home.

My brother was indifferent about our sudden relocation, but I suppose it was easier for him. He was 19 and in his gap year, but would soon be joining university to get his medical degree just like our parents. Lucky bastard had the privilege of leaving this desolate town we were heading to for the more urban environment of uni. Unfortunately for me, I was still in my first year of sixth form so I had a while before I could leave. Looks like I would have to get familiar with the wildlife.

“We’re here! Look boys! This is our new town.” My Mum suddenly squealed, frightening the life out of me.

I turned off my IPod that was currently playing Matt Bellamy’s heavenly voice to peer out of the window. There were more trees here than I have ever seen in a town before. Greenery was everywhere, as well and a few farmers fields and horses. As we drove deeper down the winding road, we got more into the inhabited part. The buildings all seemed large and very old, or huge and modern. There seemed to be no in between. We passed a few shops, a hairdressers and bank, charity shops and a Sainsbury's local. There was a mix of cool, independent looking shops and high street brands. This town was really mismatched.

“Isn’t it just perfect? You boys are going to love it here.” My Dad grinned, turning onto a dead end road.

“Doubt it.” I mutter under my breath. This town was nothing compared to Manchester. Where were the nightclubs and restaurants? The groups of rowdy teenagers and drunken adults? I missed the bright lights and tall buildings of home. All here had to offer was a few horses and a decent looking music shop.

We suddenly stopped outside a huge house. No way were we living here. My parents are both doctors so we were pretty well off, me and my brother always got everything we wanted and we lived comfortably in a four bedroomed house in Manchester, but Jesus Christ. The house had a large driveway and was surrounded by trees, it kind of looked like the garden led to a woods or forest of some sort. The building was towering and white, with wood paneling across the sides with the whole top floor being made of glass.

I could handle living here that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! Its literally 2am though and I'm practically half asleep so I can't make it any longer. I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully it didn't suck too bad  
> Bonny xoxo


End file.
